Valley of the Dead
by MidnightSons
Summary: Not originally for GTA world. Altered to fit. R/R


Grand Theft Auto: Valley of the Shadow of Death  
  
  
  
A stale air lied dormant in the city streets, and the stench of the sewers didn't make it any better. A hooker leans into a car to discuss business with a sweaty middle aged man whose only thought process is focused on what she barely hides within her tight shirt. A bum walks by her mumbling something completely incoherent to himself as he unconsciously twitches his head not noticing anyone else in the world. The train whizzes by in the distance carrying a load of passengers who don't remember what sleep is. This is the city unlike no other. It's a city filled with cement chasms and glass towers that grow into the endless sky. It's a city of false hope, forgotten dreams, and pleasurable sin. This is the city of Liberty.  
  
The city that Tommy Riley calls home.  
  
Tommy turned his view away from the people around him and once again gazed upon the neon lights of Luigi's stripclub from across the street in the confines of a dark alleyway. The flickering of the bright colors was the only source of light that Tommy had. With each flicker of the lights his eyes reflected the bright and flashing image of a woman fingering herself. He had been waiting in the alley for almost an hour and the neon lights had begun to cause Tommy a pounding headache that he could barely stand anymore. Tommy pushed his ache to the side and focused on his goal. He replayed in his mind what he was going to do to Lenny "Strong arm" Lucas.  
  
"When he walks out of the club, I'll walk over and ask him for the time. If he looks at his watch then I pull out my 9mm and shoot him three times to make sure he's dead," Tommy thinks to himself. He remembers planning all of this in a cheap one-room motel with a hooker he hired only two hours ago.  
  
"What do you do if he doesn't look at his watch?" asked the hooker as she did a line of coke.  
  
Suddenly Tommy's face went from pure confidence to minor confusion.  
  
"Guess I'll just shoot him anyway," Tommy said as he walked over to his dresser and put his pants back on.  
  
The hooker rubbed her nose violently after doing the line then laid back onto Tommy's bed. After the initial shock of the drug left her system she put on her panties and once again decided to foolishly pry into her clients' situation.  
  
"What if there are other people there? Luigi's gets lots of people in these early hours," said the hooker.  
  
"If there are any witnesses after 1am they either won't care or will just act like they hadn't seen what just happened," said Tommy as he slipped on his shirt.  
  
The hooker got up from the bed and began walking around his room picking up some clothing she had thrown off before she did her job. As she began to pull her breasts into her top she asked Tommy about her payment.  
  
"You asked for the coke and I gave it to you. What more do you want?"  
  
"Hey the coke was for the sex. I could have gotten in at least another customer from all of this talking," said the hooker.  
  
"You were the one that asked the questions about the gun. I merely answered," replied Tommy as he strapped on his gun harness and tucked his knife in his boot. He liked his gun but his knife was his most prized possession. He used it in almost every one of his kills and got an intense thrill whenever he felt the blade tear threw someone's skin.  
  
"Hey you shouldn't have said anything. Now come on time is precious I need at least seventy-five. A girl can't just live on cocaine, now, can she?" the hooker said as she smiled at Tommy.  
  
Tommy picked up his gun and cocked it back, "No she can't," as he fired into the hooker's body. She started to scream until he walked over and pulled out his long knife and sliced her throat silencing her forever. Tommy looked over the corpse he just fucked a few minutes ago and grinned. He originally wasn't going to kill her. She was nice and pretty for a hooker her age. He would have liked to ride her after he killed Strong Arm. Tommy cocked his head and decided to touch her face one last time.  
  
"Pity. Guess I got caught up in the moment," said Tommy quietly out loud. He pulled out his wallet and tossed a one hundred-dollar bill onto her body and walked over to the door where he threw down his black trench coat. As he opened the door and walked out he jokingly said to the dead hooker, "Keep the change," then shut the door.  
  
A passerby woke Tommy out of his previous encounter and brought him back into his current situation. A soft crackle of thunder began to ripple in the distance. Tommy looked up at the sky and pulled up the top cover on his jacket to cover his neck from the soon oncoming rain.  
  
The soft crackle soon became a loud smash and rain filled the streets of Liberty. The people that were out began to jog a quick pace to shield themselves from the downpour. Tommy watched as they scurried for shelter.  
  
"You would think we would meet our doom if we came into too much contact with water with these people running like hell. It's as if they hadn't ever gotten wet or something," Tommy laughed to himself.  
  
As he smiled he wiped his forehead to sweep away the water that had gathered ontop. He fingered his gun to make sure it was there when the time came. Tommy looked at his watch and it was nearing 4. He had now been out here for two and half-hours. He wasn't one of the most patience of hitmen, but at least he was going to get paid.  
  
A local "business" man who had his hands deep in drugs had hired Tommy. If a shipment of anything that dealt with an illegal substance were coming he would be the first to know about it. Lenny Lucas had worked for this businessman but decided he was smarter. A mistake that would soon cost "Strong Arm" Lucas' life. "Strong Arm" was assigned to the heroine department and thought that he could steal a few and make a little pocket change on his own and no one would notice. He was wrong, and that's when the businessman called me.  
  
"I want him dead. Dispose of him however you want, but you have to take care of the body. If you get caught it's not my problem. I'll pay you when I get the news," then the businessman had hung up the phone. Tommy had done business with him before and knew he would come up with the money.  
  
Tommy sighed in frustration and started to rub his hands to rid himself of the annoyance when a movement at Luigi's caught his attention. It was Strong Arm and he was shit-faced drunk. Tommy's heart jumped when he realized Lucas had gotten to his car faster then what he expected. Tommy walked out of his den and crossed the street to confront him. Luckily for Tommy, "Strong Arm" was so drunk he misplaced his keys and decided to walk his way home.  
  
Tommy changed his plan and slowed his pace. He would now stalk his prey and kill when the moment was right. Lenny could barely keep himself from standing and stumbled into several objects in his immediate direction. The alcohol in Lenny's stomach had begun to outstay it's welcome and was forced out onto the pavement. That was when Tommy decided to strike. As Lenny puked his guts out and swore he wouldn't ever drink again Tommy crept up behind him, grabbed him by his coat, and pulled him into the nearest alley. Lenny crashed into a trashbag and smashed his face onto the pavement. Tommy decided to save his bullets and slipped on his brass knuckles. Lenny had been a big man who also had the reputation of a pretty decent fighter, and Tommy always loved a challenge from his victim.  
  
As Lenny struggled to compose himself and beat the shit out of the guy that did this, Tommy started pounding on Lenny's ribs. He could just imagine Lenny's ribs screaming out in pain as his side was now covered with blood. Lenny took the hits and swung at his assailant. Tommy dodged the punch and countered it with one of his own. This time Lenny was pissed and grabbed Tommy's hand upon impact.  
  
"Oh shit Tommy you were too damn slow!" he thought to himself.  
  
Lenny squeezed Tommy's arm with his right hand and started hitting Tommy's face with his left. Lenny grabbed Tommy's hand and pried the brass knuckles off. Tommy now realized why they called him "Strong Arm". Lenny threw Tom to the ground and put on the brass knuckles.  
  
Tommy tried to get his gun but Lenny was too fast. He pounced on Tommy, ripped the harness off and tossed it far into the alley. Tommy could feel his skull cracking as Lenny pounded on him. Tommy could feel the calling of death loom near, as Lenny showed no signs of stopping. The only hope he had is what lied in his left boot. The knife that he left next to the dead hooker's body that he killed only a few hours ago.  
  
Tommy was now choking on his own blood and a dark vale began to cover his eyes when he saw Lenny walk deep into the alley. "Strong Arm" picked up the gun and walked over to Tommy who was now crawling away for his life. Lenny cocked back the gun and fired into Tommy's back. "Strong Arm" pointed the gun to the back of Tommy's forehead and pulled the trigger ending the life of Tommy Riley as the sounds of the city began anew with the rise of the sun. 


End file.
